


Mark Your Woman

by fallen_woman



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_woman/pseuds/fallen_woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crying is the only thing off-limits in the ladies' room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark Your Woman

Despite her annoyance at the title of "second-best-looking redhead in the office," Hildy never begrudged Joan for… well, Joan. Still, she was less than thrilled to be caught at the ladies' mirror at the same time as her office manager, since the side-by-side comparison was not doing her any favors.

Joan leaned to the glass and pressed a tissue to her lips like it was the Holy Communion. Hildy flushed and shut off the tap.

"I really like that shade of lipstick," she said, wiping her hands on her skirt. Joan was blocking the way to the paper towel dispenser.

Turning, Joan smiled and placed a hand on Hildy's arm, just above the elbow. "Why, thank you, dear." Then she placed her other hand on Hildy's waist and kissed her.

It was—careful, and soft, and although Joan's nails dug into her arm, Hildy didn't mind. She blinked, hard, and stumbled back. Her foot hit the trash can.

"Enjoy," Joan murmured, and glided out the door.

Hildy set the trash can upright, then washed her hands again. When she finally brought herself to look in the mirror, the lovely red of the lipstick on her own face surprised her. She moved her hand to her mouth, then stopped herself.

Later that week, Belle Jolie came to town. Fighting with cooing secretaries, Hildy picked through the smug array of colors in the sample box. She couldn't find the same shade.


End file.
